Divided We Fall
by FrazzledRose
Summary: What if Orion wasn't to be trusted and Troy was the only one to see this? He tried telling the others but they wouldn't listen to him, which leads to him fighting Orion by himself. Wil the other realise their mistake in time or will they lose their leader for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Power Rangers, Megaforce story! This story has been stuck in my head for a while now and I had to write it. I never really like Orion and that's how this idea came to mind. This doesn't follow the storyline of the show and Vrak is still alive here and no legendary modes too. As usual with my stories , there will be a lot of whump in it. I hope you'll like it and let me know what you think and whether I should post more chapters.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the Megaforce rangers' first encounter with Orion. The entire team seemed to have accepted him after he'd told them who he was and where he came from, all of them, except Troy. He was sceptical of the guy and didn't want to trust him too easily. It could be a trap for all he knew. The team wasn't happy with his behavior towards him, even though he was their leader. He had tried being nice to him, he really had but that was before he saw him with Emma's bike outside the school.

 _Troy exited the school, backpack slung over his shoulders. He was met with a sight immediately made him fill with rage. Orion was standing in front of the school with Emma's bike in his hands, completely destroyed._

 _"What have you done to her bike? " Troy screamed at Orion when he looked at the totalled bike. Emma was going to be devastated. Her bike and her camera were two of the things that meant most to her. He felt like punching him._

 _" You mean what have you done to her bike?" Orion replied with a smug grin on his face. Troy looked confused for a moment but then Emma walked through the school doors and saw him with her bike. Orion was nowhere to be found. How convenient... She took one look at her bike and anger immediately filled her eyes._

 _"What the hell Troy, what have you done?" Gia was with her and she looked just as angry. Troy's mouth fell open, they didn't actually believe that he did this, did they? " It wasn't me Emma, it was Orion!"_

 _" Easy for you to say, where is he then Troy? You know what.. nevermind. As our leader I'd expected more from you" Emma said as she grabbed her totalled bike and left a dumbfounded Troy behind. Gia shot him one last angry look before following after Emma, not even giving him a chance to explain. He felt hurt and betrayed._

This was a couple of days ago and within an hour the entire team knew about it. They were all furious with him and barely spoke to him the next day, and to make matters worse, it wasn't the only time something like that happened.

One day later Noah's glasses had been broken which he got the blame for too. At Ernie's Orion tripped him which resulted in him spilling his froyo all over Gia's new outfit, and off course he got the blame for that too. Every time he tried talking to them alone to explain what really happened, they cut him off, they even stopped listening to his orders during training. He was supposed to be their leader and how could he do that when they weren't listening to him. They were getting devided which is what let him to believe that Vrak was somehow behind all of this. If the others weren't listening to him then they wouldn't be fighting against the monsters as a team, thus leading to their victory.

* * *

At lunch he tried to talk to the others about his thoughts of Orion working for Vrak, since Orion wasn't enrolled in school he could talk to them without having him around. However they didn't want to hear any of it. " That's ridiculous Troy, Orion isn't working for Vrak" Gia said as the others nodded in agreement. " Besides, he's been helping us fight these monsters, that wouldn't make any sense" Emma said.

" Just think abou-" " Just drop it Troy!" Gia snapped at him. His eyes filled with anger and betrayal, he grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the cafeteria not listening to any of their protests. For the rest of their classes they didn't say a word to each other. Once the bell rang he ran out of the school, dropped his jacket and backpack at home and headed towards the woods to clear his head.

 _How am I supposed to be a good leader when my own team won't listen to me.._ He tried meditating for a few minutes but he got distracted by two voices that sounded odly familiar. He walked into the direction the conversation was coming from and hid behind a large tree. He could see Vrak talking to Orion and by the looks of it they knew each other. " Everything is going according to plan master, the team is turning against Troy like you wished. " He knew it! He had been right about Orion and he was working for Vrak.

" Excellent work, once the other rangers have turned against the red ranger they will stop working together as a team and that's how we will beat them"

Something like this had happened before, when Gia and Emma had been under one of the monsters' spell, which turned them against each other. It had worked, they lost focus and were so busy fighting each other that the monster almost defeated them, and that time they were under a spell and managed to break it, this time there's no magic involved.

Troy adjusted his stance, but stiffened when he heard a twig snap beneath his foot. He saw them turn towards him and he ran like hell, hoping that they hadn't spotted him yet. While he ran he grabbed his morpher out of his back pocket and was about to call the others, but stopped. _They probably won't believe me anyway._ So he kept running until he'd reached the old abandoned warehouses near the docks, he could hear Orion running after him. He hid behind one of the warehouses and tried to catch his breath. He was panting hard and his heart was pounding in his chest. He craned his neck to look around the corner, to see if Orion had followed him all the way to the warehouses.

It appeared as if the coast was clear, therefore he moved away from the building, morpher in his hand. He thought about calling the others again, but before he could make a decision two hands grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed his body into the side of the warehouse building. He winced in pain when his back hit the wall hard. Orion was standing in front of him with that same smug grin on his face that he always had around him.

Troy knew that he needed to act fast if he wanted to get a chance to morph. He pulled his leg up and kneed Orion in his stomach hard, which made him loosen his grip on Troy's shoulders just enough for him to get out of his grip. He stepped away from Orion and Grabbed his morpher. " Go Go Megaforce" Troy yelled as his red T-shirt and jeans were replaced by his red spandex. Orion had recovered quick and he too morphed into his ranger attire.

They stood in front of each other waiting for the first one to make a move. " I was right about you from the start" Troy said, holding onto his sword tightly.

" Yes you were right not to trust me, but that doesn't matter now does it? This will be the end of you red ranger and therefore the end of you pathetic power rangers." Orion didn't give Troy a chance to reply as he threw a punch at him, which Troy ducked easily. Their weapons clashed against each other as they both fought for the upperhand. Orion pushed harder against Troy's sword until Troy lost his balance and fell on his back. He rolled out of the way just in time as Orion's spear hit the asphalt inches from where his head was only seconds ago.

Troy got to his feet and attacked Orion again, but he was ready for him. He blocked his attack and kicked him in his ribs. They went at it for a couple of minute throwing attacks at each other, only for the other to deflect it. He sidestepped another one of Orion's attacks and kicked him in his stomach, making him lose his balance. Orion rolled over his shoulder and was already on his feet again. He looked around and decided to move the fight above ground. He ran up a flight of stairs. Troy looked surprised for a moment but followed after him.

Once upstairs, Orion opened the door and ran inside the warehouse, with Troy following closeby. Troy was cautious to open the door, for Orion could be waiting behind it, ready to attack him. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around for his opponent. Orion was waiting for him and blasted him with his spear. He crashed into the wall with a grunt of pain. He slowly got back to his feet, still dazed from the blast. He didn't have time to react when another blast hit him in the chest, sending him flying through the wooden railing. He fell at least 10 feet before landing on top of a parked car. He cried out in pain when he felt a few ribs crack upon impact.

He rolled off the car and landed on all fours, the left side of his chest was on fire. He grit his teeth while getting to his feet again, using the car for support. " Had enough yet Troy?"

"Earth defenders, never surrender" Troy said, as he tightened his grip on his sword. " Well I'll make you surrender" Their weapons clashed again. Troy called upon his sword's special attack and slashed at Orion's chest, which sent _him_ flying for a change.

" You'll regret that" Orion said through gritted teeth while getting back to his feet. He was furious now and sent another blast in Troy's direction, but he managed to move out of the way just in time. Troy shot at him with his blaster this time, but Orion deflected is with his spear. Troy could feel the toll the fight was starting to take on his body and was unable to deflect Orion's next attack which sent him flying through the air. He crashed into the wall before landing on his shoulder, resounding in the sound of bones breaking, again. Pain flared through his collarbone. Tears sprung to his eyes as he suppressed a scream of pain. Not able to stay morphed any longer, his red spandex changed back into his red t-shirt and jeans.

Orion grabbed Troy by the hem of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, head first. Troy's vision blurred for a few seconds before clearing again just in time to see Orion's fist flying towards his cheek. His head moved to the side from the impact and if his head wasn't pounding before it sure was now. Before he could recover he was thrown against some barrels and slammed into the ground, his head bounced off the concrete floor. The word concussion was definitely coming to mind now. He noticed some pipes lying next to him and he grabbed ahold of one as Orion approached him again. When he was about to attack his already battered body again, he swung the pipe at Orion's head, hitting it's mark.

Using the pipe for support, Troy managed to get to his feet again, holding his left arm at a 90 degree angle across his chest. Orion recovered quick and swung his spear at him, he managed to deflect most of it but winced as the tip of the spear cut into his bicep. Orion shot at his stomach with his own blaster, which he had dropped earlier, not being morphed he could feel the skin burning. He doubled over in pain and faceplanted on the ground when Orion kicked him in his broken collarbone, a cry of pain escaping from his lips. He lay on his stomach and could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. Orion being pleased with the result walked away, however not before kicking Troy in his injured side one more time.

The fight had been unfair from the start, since Orion was much stronger than Troy. He could feel blood slowing dripping down the side of his face from a gash on his hairline, but made no move to wipe it away. His eyelids were growing heavy and his vision was starting to blur again. He grabbed his morpher and this time he _did_ call the others.

When they picked up he gave them no chance to ask why he was calling them. " First warehouse by the docks... I need help.." He panted before his morpher fell out of his hand and his eyelids fluttered shut, not hearing his teammates screaming his name.

 **That's it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and whether I should post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is the long awaited chapter 2. First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait, I've been so incredibly busy the past couple of months, I couldn't even think about writing. However, I'm back in school now, therefore I have some more time to write now. Again so sorry it took me such a long time to update this story, enjoy the 2nd chapter!**

* * *

"Troy?!" The megaforce rangers' voices echoed throughout the warehouse district as they looked for their leader in trouble. They'd left Ernie's as soon as Troy had contacted them. They didn't know if he was hurt or not and more importantly, what had happened to him. " Troy?" It was Emma's voice that shouted his name this time.

She couldn't help but feel worried about him, even after what she _thought_ he'd done to her. Well to here belongins. Her feelings for him were making it very difficult for her to stay mad at him.

They tried calling his morpher again, but he wasn't answering. " Wait, do you guys hear that?" Noah asked the others as he started walking to the warehouse that Troy'd mentioned.

" What is it Noah?" Gia asked as they followed after him. " I think it's his morpher, I can hear it, he's inside this warehouse!" Noah didn't wait for a reply as he ran towards the building, checking the doors. He kicked the main door in anger when he found it locked. That's when he noticed the stairway that provided a second entrance. He ran up the stairs, the others right behind him. He was happy to find that this door was unlocked, they stepped inside, the door closing behind them with a loud bang.

"Do you guys see him anywhere?" Emma asked as they looked around the building from upstairs. She looked past the parked car and noticed a pair of familiar sneakers between the barrels that were stacked near the wall, a few of them scattered around the floor. " There!" She pointed towards the barrels as she was already halfway down the stairs, leading inside the warehouse.

She ran towards him, not knowing what to expect. As she neared him she could see that he was lying on his side, unconscious. They were all shocked by the sight of their leader, his clothes were dirty and covered in blood. There was blood underneath his right arm, the arm he was lying on.

Even though they had no idea what had happened to him, they couldn't help but feel guilty.

Emma was the first to kneel next to him as she took in the sight in front of her. His hair was matted to his head with blood from a gash at his hairline, bruises outlined his cheekbone and jawline and this was what they could actually see. Her hand covered her mouth in shock as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. " What happened?" She asked more to herself than anyone else. Noah knelt down next to her, his hand hovering in the air, afraid to touch their hurt leader. " Troy can you hear me?" Noah asked, not really expecting an answer in the first place. He waited a few seconds, but Troy remained unresponsive.

Noah grabbed gently grabbed ahold of Troy's shoulder, but was met by a soft groan of pain as he did so. His eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. " Troy?" Still nothing. "We've got to get him to the hospital" Jake said as he knelt down and gently picked him up.

They requested an emergency teleportation from Tensou and found themselves behind the hospital within a few seconds, not risking the change of being seen teleported by others. They sprinted through the front door of the hospital and were immediately greeted by a nurse with a gurney. In a blink of an eye he was weeled away from them, the nurse now accompanied by a doctor as well. " Male teenager, visible head injury." Was all they could hear before Troy was out of their sight and they were pointed towards the waiting room.

* * *

It had been a few hours and no doctor had come to them with an update yet, the waiting was driving them crazy. The only time a doctor _had_ approached them was to ask for some comfortable clothes for Troy, which Emma got for him but that was over an hour ago, off course they had asked about him too but they were not allowed to give away any information at that moment.

They were however very interested in what had happened to him, which was a mystery to them as well. They had answered honestly and told the doctors that he had called them in distress and they had found him in an unconscious state.

" Noah sit down, you're giving me a headache." Gia said as she glared at Noah who'd been pacing the waiting room for the past 20 minutes. He mumbled a "sorry" before sitting down between the others. Emma had fallen asleep, her head resting on Gia's shoulder and Jake was sprawled on the couch, snoring softly.

Jake's clothes had been replaced by blue hospital scrubs, since he'd gotten quite some blood on his from carrying Troy. Gia and Noah sprang up from their chairs when a doctor approached them, forgetting about Emma who'd been sleeping on Gia's shoulder, she was awake now too. She looked confused for a second until she noticed the doctor whom had entered the room.

She nudged Jake's knee, waking him up as well. "Family of Troy Burrows?" The doctor asked. "That's us." Emma replied, which confused the doctor. He frowned before replying " you are all direct family?"

"Well not exactly, we're the closest thing to a family he has. He lives with his uncle but he is currently deployed in Afghanistan, so it's just us. He seemed to contemplate this for a second before sighing. " Very well then, my name is dr. Anderson and I've been taking care of your friend-" "How is he?" Jake interrupted which resulted in a slap on his arm from Gia. "Let him finish."

The doctor smiled before continuing. "As I was saying, your friend has suffered 4 cracked ribs, a broken collarbone and a severe concussion. There were some cuts that required stitches he's going to be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, but should make a full recovery. We would like to keep him for at least 2 days. He is in room 314, you are allowed to see him now. "

They thanked him and made their way towards his room. Troy was asleep when they entered his room, he was hooked up to a bunch of machines. His ribs were wrapped up in bandages, his left arm lay across his chest in a sling. His right forearm was bandaged as well. Dark bruises outlined his cheeks. Overall, he looked terrible.

They grabbed some chairs and sat down around his bed. Emma grabbed ahold of his right hand, mindful of the IV and started to stroke the back of his hand gently. For a few minutes they didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say. They felt as though they had failed their leader.

" Why didn't he call us sooner?" Emma asked what was on everyone's minds.

" Maybe he felt like he couldn't trust us? I mean we haven't exactly been on good terms lately." Gia replied as everyone seemed to contemplate this. They hadn't been the team that they were before. They were arguing with him constantly, even though those arguments had been mostly one sided. Basically they had treated him like crap and they knew it.

" Who do you think attacked him? I mean was it a new monster or- " Noah cut Emma off. "No Tensou en Gosei would have alerted us if there was a new monster in town."

They were interrupted by a groan. They looked towards the bed where the sound had come from. Troy stirred and his eyelids fluttered open. His eyes were glazed over with pain and he fought to focus them. Emma squeezed his hand as gently as possible and he focused his gaze on her, a small smile forming on his lips.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she wouldn't, not in front of the other. Besides, she didn't know how he felt about her. " How are you feeling?" Emma knew it was a stupid question, but couldn't help asking anyway.

" Like i've been run over by a semi." He replied, surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded. Jake chuckled. " You look like it too."

He was exhausted, but at the same time relieved to see the others, which meant that they had come for him. His arm and ribs were on fire, yet at the same time the pain was slightly numbed, _must be morphine_ he thought. His head was throbbing and he could feel his eyelids growing heavier again.

"What happened?" Noah asked him as all the others nodded in agreement. They knew he was exhausted and needed rest, but they had to know who did this to him.

"Orion happened." Was his reply before his eyes closed and he was asleep again.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, I know it's short but I felt like I had to give you something as soon as possible, since you've been waiting for an update long enough. I hope you liked it and the next update will be much sooner, I promise!**


End file.
